


We Found Ourselves in Each Other

by fsmnt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Meet-Cute, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsmnt/pseuds/fsmnt
Summary: Where Oliver Queen meets Felicity Smoak in a renaissance fair!Cuteness ensues!





	We Found Ourselves in Each Other

“Smile Oliver, don’t be a wet blanket! A Renaissance fair is a perfectly reasonable way to spend an evening with your sister!” Thea chirped. Oliver could see that she was giddy with excitement over going to her first renaissance fair. Thea have always love art, especially those that came from the Renaissance era. She said that they exude luxury and quality in a muted way, unlike the solid blocking and vibrant colours of modern pop art. This was her first time in a Renaissance Fair, only because she had not have the chance to travel without Moira Queen - who would never be caught dead in such a place. There is also the unspoken fact that should she have snuck in herself in Starling City, it would be all over the tabloids. The headline would be “Thea Queen Meets Her Subjects” or other similar inane nonsense.

Oliver felt overwhelmed by the noise and crowd surrounding him. Everywhere he looked there seems to be someone in a costume. The crush was making it hard for him to concentrate on Thea when all he could think of was the danger that surrounded him. He knew he had to calm down, he thought back to the reason he was in Gotham in the first place. Since his return from the island his priorities were different from before the yacht. He knew family was what kept him going, that desire to see Thea and Moira’s face.

He had a hard time re-adjusting to life in a city, the hustle and bustle that never seemed to stop. Still family was his main motivation. Now that Thea was starting her senior year, he thought it would be nice to travel with her to visit colleges. Be the brother he had not been able to be while he was away. What he did not mentioned to both Thea and Moira, was that he was also considering going back to school. He was hunting for the perfect fit as much as Thea was. Of course he also have less options since he doubt the 4 schools that he was kicked out off would want him back. 

He wondered whether he would enjoy being in the same school as Thea, Oliver knew the old him would have been extremely uncomfortable with the idea. Knowing that at any moment Thea could be looking at him and doing the same things he was doing would have scared the hell out of Ollie Queen. The current Oliver Queen on the other hand knows that he would not do anything he would be ashamed to show Thea. Going to college means a decision to turn his life around, QC might not be in his future but contributing back to Starling definitely is.

BAM! All Oliver could do was grab the woman so that she did not fall down.  
“Wow, you are really solid and hot. Those eyes are so blue or is it green. That jawline sure can cut some steel,” the girl in his arms babbled a mile a minute. “I do not mean to be harassing you or anything but you are disarmingly handsome.” She began to straighten herself away from him. Oliver could see that she was blushing, he was sure that she did not mean to say some of the things that came out of his mouth. She continued on, “ I’m sorry, sometimes my brain to mouth filter disappears.” She turned to her friend and chided, “CURTIS! Why didn’t you stop me”

“Please I could never stop you,” a lanky tall black man behind her replied.

“Fine! But still you should have tried,”

Beside him Thea cleared her throat, Oliver thought that she was just not used to being ignored.

“Oh sorry! Of course you are extremely beautiful too,” Felicity said.

“Thank you!” Thea replied calmly as if everything happening in front of her was something she experienced everyday. Oliver on the other hand felt like he was caught in a tornado. “But that was not why I was trying to get your attention. Thea Queen and you are?” Thea continued.

“Oh! Felicity, Felicity Smoak. It’s nice meeting you, not that I go around bumping into hot man to pick them up.” She said, “Not that I am trying to pick you up. I am going to shut my mouth in 3… 2… 1…”

Her friend was bursting with laughter and added, “Curtis Holt here!”

Thea nodded and asked, “Is she always like this?”

Curtis replied, “The truth? No! She’s way worse, she haven’t had her daily dose of coffee yet. After coffee, you wouldn’t even comprehend what she’s trying to say.” 

Felicity indignantly began to punch Curtis’ arm. Her mouth still shut. “That hurts! I knew I should not have taken you to boxing class.” Curtis said.

“Oh are there good boxing classes in the city?” Thea asked.

“Yes there are quite a few gyms.” Felicity chimed in, “ My favourite is The Canary, it’s run by this super toned blonda names Sara. They also have mix martial arts, kickboxing, pilates and yoga. Are you not from around here?”

“Yeah I’m here visiting Gotham U. I’m looking for a college to attend in the Fall.” Thea replied.

Oliver could see that Thea was quickly making friends with Felicity and Curtis. He could see why she was so comfortable, there was something about Felicity that he trusted. She’s not a threat just another human looking for connections. He on the other hand was no normal person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, I know the sypnosis hints for a lot more things. I do hope that I can get to them (:
> 
> Any comments or kudos are much appreciated! The feed my soul!


End file.
